pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Kong!
One afternoon, Nodoka and co. where having a lunch break along with their Pokemon, As Snorunt happily bit into bit-by-bit of her food, a blue duck Pokemon went slowly over. Ducklett went to snatch some of the brown Pokemon food under its wing when a large white wing stopped Ducklett from playing out its devious plot. The duck turned to the owner of the wing, seeing a white bird-like Pokemon that looked graceful. "For the last time, Ducklett!" Togekiss said with a scolding tone, which made Ducklett know she was serious. "Don't steal Snorunt's food! But yourself in her shoes and what do you get?" (Negi): The truth is, before i came to the school, I met a oddly-colored Pokemon! Everyone gasped. (Nodoka, gasps in shock): WHAT WAS THAT? (Negi): It's true, It all started when... Cue to the flashback, right after Negi met Chamo, an green-coloured slime was trapped in a net, it was captive to two bullies, Chamo rushed in and stopped the two, and Negi freed it. Negi told everyone he befriended the Goomy which Negi calls it, and asked where'd it came from. (Shiny Goomy): "I came from a place called the Kalos Region, a Pokemon Place" (Negi, narrating the story): I couldn't understand what Goomy was telling me, until Chamo translated everything Goomy said. Until that day, I came a across a man with his Ralts, the very same trainer who passed away, I even witnessed Ralts battle too. (End of flashback) (Asuna): Wow, great story, kid. (Negi): Thanks, Asuna. I'm a little worried where Goomy is now! (Nodoka): We can go look for it? (Nodoka's Gardevoir): Nodoka's right, we can all pitch in to help. (Negi): Thanks, everyone! (hiding behind a bush was a shiny Sliggoo, but its head only showed) (Shiny Sliggoo, shocked): "Is that who I think it is?" (meanwhile, Nodoka's Staravia is searching via air) (Nodoka's Staravia): "I'm back, Nodoka" (Nodoka, hopefully): Did you see anything? (Nodoka's Staravia sadly shakes his head no) (Nodoka's Staravia, shaking his head): "Sorry, I didn't see Professor Negi's old Pokemon friend he befriended yet, but I'll tell you if I do." (Nodoka): Okay, thanks for telling us, Staravia. (Setsuna's Snorunt): "Setsuna, I'm worried about this Goomy, do you think Miss Nodoka and her Staravia will find it?" (Setsuna): I hope so, Mr. Snorunt sir. (Setsuna's Snorunt): "hee hee hee, I'm not a male, Setsuna" (Setsuna): What!? (Nodoka): You see, Snorunt's a lady! (long pause) (Setsuna, shocked): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? (Setsuna's Snorunt): "Bookworm's right, I am indeed a female" (Konoka): Snorunt's a girl? If that's the case, Setsuna, give Snorunt this. (Setsuna): A Dawn Stone? I remember that stone, it was used against a battle against Haruna and her Piplup, making Kirlia evolve into a Gallade. (Setsuna's Snorunt): "Let me use that stone" With that, Snorunt snatched the Dawn Stone and began to glow in a light blue aura, with clear blue lines surrounding Snorunt (Asuna): I think Snorunt's evolving! Snorunt began to grow, and its body become sorta like a kimono. As the glow bursted and fades, it revealed a Froslass. (Setsuna's Froslass): "LASSS!" (Setsuna): A Froslass!? Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees. (Nodoka): Froslass has some new moves too: Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Psychic, that's a good moveset. (Flareon): "You dare the threaten me?" (Yue): That's a Flareon! Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. (Nodoka's Monferno): "Let me fight it, Nodoka" (Nodoka): Okay! Flareon attacks monferno with fire blast, but monferno dodges the attack. (Nodoka): Use Mach Punch. Monferno attacks with Mach Punch, Flareon dodges and strikes with Shadow Ball, which hits Monferno hard. (Nodoka): Monferno, stand up. Monferno slowly tried to get up, but the damage was too much, until Blaze kicked in. (Yue): Watch out, that's Monferno's Blaze ability, when Monferno is low on energy, it's Fire type moves gets a huge boost and all charged up. (Nodoka): Use Mach Punch again. Monferno attacks again with Mach Punch, but the result was the same, one Shadow Ball took down Monferno. (Nodoka): Don't give in, I know you can still battle. MONFERNO! Hearing this, Monferno struggled to get up, and barely able to stand, until it happened, it began to glow! (Nodoka): Monferno? (Chamo): Is that what I think it is, Negi? (Negi): It is, Monferno is evolving! Monferno's head grew a fiery crown, it's arms grew longer, and it's fiery tail is replaced with a long tail, as the glow fades, it reveals an Infernape. (Nodoka's Infernape): IIIIINFERNAAAAPE! (Haruna, excited): It evolved! Infernape, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and it's speed is unmatched. Infernape suddenly uses a new move, Close Combat, it punches multiple times, and Flareon is weakened. (Nodoka): Monferno evolved and learned how to use Close Combat. Alright, use Thunder Punch! Infernape obeyed with a nod, it's fist become engulfed with electricity and knocked out Flareon with a Thunder Punch. (Nodoka): We did it, Infernape! (Nodoka's Infernape): "No, you did it, if it weren't for your heartfelt call, I would've lost that battle!" (?): Flareon, return! Flareon disappeared in a red light of beam, until it revealed to be Fuka and Fumika. (Negi): Fuka? Fumika? What are you doing here? (Twins): Training! (everyone sweatdrops, even Infernape) (Nodoka's Infernape, sarcastically): Now they tell us... (Shiny Sliggoo): "Negi, is that you?" Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon and the evolved form of Goomy, it's four horns functions as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up different scents and noises, it's also very blind due to its eyes have devolved. The Shiny Sliggoo looked up at Negi, who looked back at him. "Negi, can I be part of your team?" it asked, and Negi didn't hesistate to answer. "You can, old friend!" Negi replied, before he tapped Sliggoo's head with the centre of a Poke Ball. Sliggoo flew into it as red energy, and the Poke Ball started to rock. Eventually sparkles came out, signifying a capture. TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's INFERNAPE Major events *Negi meets the Shiny Goomy, now a Shiny Sliggoo for the first time since his childhood days. *Negi catches the Shiny Sliggoo, and is revealed to have Sap Sipper as its ability. *Nodoka's Monferno evolves into Infernape, and learns Close Combat. *Nodoka's Infernape is revealed to know Thunder Punch. *Setsuna's Snorunt evolves into Froslass, and learns Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Blizzard *It is revealed that Negi's Gallade was originally a Ralts in the past before he evolved. Trivia *Setsuna's Snorunt is confirmed a female as of this episode.